Solsticio
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Ni vampiros ni licántropos; Bella Swan ha optado por una vida completamente humana. ¿Qué pasará entonces, cuando Edward Cullen accidentalmente se encuentre frente a frente con el hijo del que fuera su primer amor? Como el solsticio, una historia acaba, y otra nueva comienza. Algo de Slash.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Solsticio**

.

* * *

Mi madre me llevó a la escuela con las ventanillas del coche cerradas.

En el Condado de Essex, la temperatura era de dos grados y el cielo de un gris plomo y completamente cubierto de nubarrones. Me había puesto una pesada chaqueta de invierno sobre mi habitual y desabrido uniforme escolar; hacía demasiado frío pese a que el otoño a penas comenzaba. Mi gastada mochila –recuerdo heredado de mi abuelo materno- yacía sobre mi regazo.

En la Región de Nueva Inglaterra, más específicamente, en el Estado de Massachusetts, existe un pueblo llamado Ipswich, cuyo cielo siempre permanece gris y el clima es el más frío y seco de toda la región. En ese pequeño pueblo, que no supera los catorce mil habitantes, se encuentran los inviernos más fríos y húmedos de toda Nueva Inglaterra. Mi familia ha vivido aquí desde que tengo memoria, así que realmente el frío jamás me ha afectado.

Mis padres eran procedentes de un pueblo aún más pequeño e inhóspito que Ipswich. Ellos se habían conocido en la escuela secundaria y, según decía mi padre, jamás se separaron desde entonces. Cuando ambos se graduaron, papá estudió finanzas en Harvard y mamá lo acompañó, solo que para estudiar literatura inglesa. Después de casarse, ambos se establecieron una temporada en Boston. Con el tiempo, papá hizo mucho dinero en la bolsa y antes de que mi hermano mayor naciera, ambos decidieron mudarse a una zona más 'tranquila', por así decirlo, lejos de la agitada ciudad; así que, añorando sus días de juventud en su pueblo natal, ambos se establecieron en el Condado de Essex, en un bonito y tranquilo vecindario residencial junto a un bosque, y allí han vivido desde entonces.

Podía decirse que estaba acostumbrado en cierta medida al cielo gris y el clima de Ipswich; aun así, siempre había preferido los lugares cálidos; como Phoenix, el lugar donde vivía mi abuela Renee, donde el calor era abrazador y la vitalidad de la ciudad se dirigía en todas direcciones. Por eso me gustaba ir de visita a su casa cada año, no así como a casa de la abuela Karen, en aquel pueblo de Washington llamado Forks, el pueblo de donde eran procedentes mis padres. Ese lugar se parecía en muchos aspectos a Ipswich.

Miré a través de la ventanilla en silencio.

El paisaje otoñal de Nueva Inglaterra era hermoso, no podía negarlo. Todo era de distintas tonalidades de color naranja: las hojas, los árboles, los troncos, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto por más hojas. Lo único que se diferenciaba de todas aquellas tonalidades era el musgo creciendo en los troncos. Todo el paisaje era igual, incluso el que rodeaba el edificio de la preparatoria.

—Ben— me llamó mamá tras detenerse frente a la escuela, deteniéndome antes de que saliera del coche— Que tengas un buen día, hijo— y me sonrió como sólo ella sabe hacerlo.

Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por el obvio hecho de que ella es mujer, y tiene algunas arrugas en su rostro. No pude evitar sonreírle de regreso en cuanto contemplé sus ojos grandes e ingenuos.

—Gracias mamá— dije antes de cerrar la puerta, forzando mi rostro para que aquella sonrisa no desapareciera de inmediato. No era muy aficionado a aquella clase de gestos, pero con ella era distinto.

—Diviértete. Y dile a Charlie que hablaré muy seriamente con él cuando regrese a casa— Me pidió, ligeramente enfurruñada— ¡Mira que irse sin su hermano! ¡Ah, pero ese niño me va a oír!

—Mamá, no fue su culpa… yo no estuve listo cuando él me lo advirtió— lo único que recibí de mi madre fue una mirada de advertencia, por lo que, suspirando con resignación, volví a hablar: — De acuerdo, se lo diré— fue todo lo que contesté, manteniéndome inclinado sobre la puerta para no perder el contacto visual— ¡Adiós, Bree!— la pequeña Brettany me saludó con una mano desde el asiento de atrás, sin despegar los ojos de su teléfono.

— ¡Te veré en la tarde! ¡Adiós, Benny-Boo!— gritó mi madre desde el coche, haciéndome sonrojar de inmediato. Un grupo de porristas que estaba en el patio se giró a verme con sonrisas burlonas bailando en sus rostros, lo cual sólo sirvió para apenarme mucho más, e intentando hacerme invisible, me encogí de hombros y rápidamente caminé hacia la escuela, ignorando sus miradas burlonas. Antes de entrar me detuve y contemplé el antiguo y enorme edificio por un segundo. Algo me decía que ese sería un día atípico.

Mi hermano y yo asistíamos a la preparatoria más prestigiosa del condado, el St. Joseph's College, una escuela un tanto elitista y conservadora, pero que se encontraba bastante cerca de nuestra casa, lo cual era una enorme ventaja. Me agradaba mi escuela, pero no así mis compañeros. Yo no era del tipo 'sociable', y, a mis dieciséis años, todavía no contaba con ningún amigo. Me era muy difícil relacionarme con otros jóvenes debido a mi extrema timidez y mi humor negro y sarcástico, tan fuera de lugar en aquel ambiente de niños mimados y elitistas. Desde mi primer día me había costado terriblemente encajar, no como a mi hermano mayor. Lo cierto es que Charlie había llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Él realmente parecía pertenecer a ese lugar, no como yo.

Hablando de rey de Roma...

Mi hermano me esperaba junto a mi casillero, con una de sus típicas sonrisas de triunfador, lo cual no me extrañó. Con indiferencia noté como todas las chicas -y algunos hombres- se detenían o se giraban solo para verlo. Para los pomposos de St. Joseph's, él era _Charles Newton, _el 'apuesto' capitán del equipo de baloncesto, el alumno del Cuadro de Honor, el presidente de la clase; para mí, sólo era Charlie, mi tonto y creído hermano mayor.

—Te dije que te apuraras—fue todo lo que me dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme sacar mis libros, contemplando el rojo de mis mejillas— ¿Mamá no te llamó Benny-Boo de nuevo? ¿O sí?— rió, cerrando sus brillantes ojos azules.

—Cierra la boca.

— ¡Lo hizo!— Charlie rió más fuerte ante mi enojo, llamando la atención de todos los que atravesaban el pasillo. Esa fue toda nuestra 'conversación' de esa mañana.

Suspiré, resignado, a sabiendas de que no habían poder humano en la tierra que pudiera callar a mi escandaloso hermano.

Tenía pocas cosas que sacar del casillero. Tomé mis libros, me despojé de mi pesado abrigo y mi gorro de lana, me arreglé el blazer azul del instituto y peiné mi cabello castaño tanto como me fue posible, intentando -aunque me fuera imposible- verme tan bien y pulcro como Charlie. _Misión imposible_. Por alguna incomprensible razón, él siempre lucía perfecto, sin un cabello fuera de lugar. Su uniforme siempre estaba bien arreglado y se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, sobre todo en la zona del torso, marcando cada músculo que había conseguido gracias al deporte. Él llenaba el uniforme escolar a la perfección, no como yo, que usaba como dos tallas más grande que la mía, siempre vistiendo holgado y algo desabrido, y aunque usara la talla que en realidad me correspondía, la ropa no se vería tan bien en mi cuerpo como en el de Charlie. Sobre todo los pantalones; y no era que anduvieran mirándole el trasero a mi hermano, yo no era tan depravado y la sola idea me hacia estremecer del horror, pero eso no quitaba que todos los días oyera a mis compañeras de clase alabar su 'magnifica' retaguardia, ni ver como sus ojos lujuriosos se 'desviaban' hacia esa zona cuando él pasaba. Era gracioso en cierto punto, pero también repugnante.

—Deberías pedirle a papá que te regale un coche— me dijo mi hermano, caminando junto a mí por el corredor— Puede ser uno usado, solo para que no necesites que alguien te esté llevando todo el tiempo…

Giré la mirada, enarcando una ceja.

—Si te molesta traerme, puedo tomar el autobús— farfullé, sintiéndome ligeramente ofendido por sus sutiles ganas de deshacerse de mi. Y otra cosa, ¿por qué yo debería tener un coche usado cuando a él le habían regalado un modelo del año? Charlie sí que era muy imbécil cuando se lo proponía— Además, acabo de cumplir dieciséis, y aún no tengo mi permiso.

Él sonrió, colocando las manos frente a su cuerpo a modo de disculpa.

—No me malinterpretes, Benny-Boo— lo fulminé con la mirada, palideciendo al instante— Sólo era una sugerencia. ¡No te enfades con tu hermano mayor!— Y tras decir eso se colgó de mi cuello, obligándome a doblarme en dos por su peso.

— ¡Ya déjame, idiota!— exclamé, juntando toda mi fuerza para empujarlo lejos, lo cual fue bastante difícil, teniendo en cuenta que él es casi el doble mío.

—El lenguaje, Benny— me reprendió, como siempre solían hacerlo nuestros padres; yo solo bufé y los dos nos mantuvimos en silencio un momento, solo caminando en mutua compañía, dirigiéndonos hacia mi primera clase.

En el trayecto, varios fortachones se detenían a chocar manos con Charlie, otros alumnos solo lo saludaban con una seña y solo unas pocas chicas se atrevían a hablarle. Sea como fuere, mi hermano no pasaba inadvertido por nadie. En cambio yo… bueno, todos sólo me miraban como el bicho raro que acompañaba al gran deportista; incluso, estoy seguro de que muchos ignoraban -o se negaban a creer- que éramos familia. Era la historia de mi vida; el no encajar nunca en ningún lugar.

Aun así no los culpaba, pues, ¿quién en su sano juicio creería que un chico tan vital y popular como Charlie podría estar, siquiera remotamente, emparejado con alguien como yo?

Mi hermano era en verdad atractivo, eso debía admitirlo. Era alto, fornido, rubio, ojos de un intenso color azul y de tez bronceada como nuestro padre, además de un excelente jugador de basketball y football americano, todas esas cosas del típico cliché del chico popular. Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil, a pesar de los largos veranos en Arizona; jamás lograba broncearme, aún sin tener la excusa de los ojos azules de mi padre o un cabello rojizo. Siempre he sido delgado, pero más bien flacucho y, desde luego, para nada un atleta. Me faltaba la coordinación suficiente para practicar algún deporte sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien, a mi mismo o a cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Mamá siempre decía que mientras Charlie y Bree se parecían a papá -ambos rubios, ojos azules, atletas y risueños- yo era más bien una copia fiel de lo que ella fue a mi edad. Entonces no podía evitar compadecerme, imaginando el martirio que, de seguro, significó para ella ser como yo.

Llegando al aula, Charlie se despidió de mí revolviendo -aún más- mis de por sí despeinados cabellos. Mi primera asignatura del día era Literatura; nada mal, realmente amaba los libros -como no hacerlo si soy un 'matado' con todas las letras- y, secretamente, esperaba poder convertirme en escritor como mi madre algún día. Los libros eran mi única escapada a la realidad. Y no es que me queje, después de todo, sé que hay personas que la pasan mucho peor que un simple adolescente que no parece encajar en ningún grupo social, pero, ¡aceptémoslo! Tengo dieciséis, jamás he salido con una chica -y ni hablar de besar a una-, jamás tuve un amigo y me paso los viernes en la noche navegando en la red o escribiendo para un foro literario del cual recientemente me hice miembro. Incluso mamá, quien es la que mayormente me comprende, teme que me convierta en un ermitaño, huraño y quejumbroso.

La clase comenzó sin sobresaltos. El profesor ordenó que leyéramos de la página 56 a la 126 de Hamlet, y que luego completáramos el cuestionario de la clase pasada. Nada del otro mundo.

Como era costumbre, fui el primero en terminar pero, por experiencias anteriores, decidí ahorrarme los abucheos y bolas de papel dirigidas a mi cabeza y me quedé en mi lugar, completamente en silencio mientras observaba a mis compañeros con disimulo. Tristemente, yo era el único que no tenía compañero de banco, pese a mis excelentes calificaciones.

Cansado de no mirar nada en particular, dirigí mis ojos hacia el empañado vidrio de la ventana, observando el otoñal exterior por un momento, pero luego, el cambio de enfoque me dejó contemplando mi propio reflejo sobre el frío cristal.

Observé mi cabeza recargada sobre la palma de mi mano, con expresión aburrida. Tal vez se debiera a la luz, pero ese día tenía un aspecto más amarillento y menos saludable de lo usual. Mamá siempre dice que tengo una piel bonita, pero para mí es demasiado clara, casi traslúcida, por lo que su color depende de la luz del lugar en el que me encuentre; y en Ispwich, ese día, no había mucha luz que digamos.

—Disculpa, ¿podrías prestarme un lápiz?— me sobresalté tanto al sentir el cálido tacto sobre mi hombro que casi me caigo de mi asiento, provocando el arrastre involuntario de mi silla. Y entonces, completamente anonadado, miré a la chica de rizos color miel que me miraba curiosa desde el banco de atrás.

Completamente enrojecido, solo atiné a balbucear un pobre y tembloroso _'si'_, para luego rebuscar entre mis cosas y alcanzarle un lápiz de los míos a mi compañera, acomodándome de inmediato sobre mi pupitre, con la espalda tan encorvada sobre mi libro que casi dolía; era la primera vez en mi triste adolescencia que una chica me hablaba.

—_Maddy, ¿por qué le hablas Nerd-Ben?_

No quise hacerlo, pero no pude evitar escuchar a las dos chicas que se sentaban detrás.

—_Yo sólo le pedí un lápiz; el mío se rompió…_

—_Aun así… ¡no es bueno para tu reputación que te vean hablando con matados!_

— _¡Ya sé, ya sé!_

Volviendo a enfrentar a mi pálida imagen en el cristal, tuve que admitir que me engañaba a mi mismo al creer que aún había esperanzas para mí. Jamás encajaría, y no solo por mis carencias físicas o sociales; simplemente, siempre parecía estar fuera de sintonía con el resto de mis compañeros. No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente en general. Punto. Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con la que mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo. Digamos que no íbamos en el mismo carril. Ni hablar de mi padre, para quien -según sospecho- sólo era el hijo 'fallado', el impopular, el antisocial; nada que ver con su orgullo, la luz de sus ojos: Charlie.

A veces, me preguntaba si veía las cosas como el resto del mundo. Tal vez, la cabeza no me funcionara como era debido. Esa era una _gran _posibilidad. Pero la causa no importaba; como decía mamá: _sólo importaba el efecto._

La campana anunciando la hora del almuerzo finalmente sonó y mis compañeros, uno a uno, comenzaron a despejar el aula. Yo me quedé hasta el final, como siempre, repasando todas las respuestas de mi hoja antes de entregársela al profesor. Cuando le entregué el cuestionario, el señor Bennet no perdió oportunidad de invitarme al concurso literario de la escuela, argumentando lo de siempre: mi _fabulosa _habilidad con las letras; y como siempre, obtuvo la misma respuesta negativa de mi parte.

No era que aquello no me atrajera, pero volar bajo el radar era lo que me mantuvo al margen de los bravucones toda mi vida, y no me convertiría en su blanco favorito ahora que mi hermano se graduaría y ya no estaría para defenderme.

Sé que suena patético, pero esa es la verdad.

Bravucones hay en todas las clases sociales…

Terminé de guardar mis cosas, me eché la mochila al hombro y respiré hondo. Finalmente decidí salir del aula, chocando contra uno de los pupitres a mi paso -torpeza heredada de mamá, según dicen-; gracias al Cielo y a todos los Santos no había nadie cerca que pudiera reírse de mi estupidez. Respirando hondo una vez más me aventuré al corredor, chocando con varias personas al instante. No tardé demasiado en llegar a la cafetería, casi hiperventilando al verla más abarrotada de lo usual. Con la mirada busqué a Charlie, pero no estaba por ningún lado, cosa que solo aumentó la taquicardia que estaba atacando mi corazón.

Las multitudes no me agradan mucho.

Finalmente, encontré una mesa casi vacía, sólo ocupada por un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasoso. Sonreí tímidamente y me acerqué a él, cargando mi bandeja de almuerzo.

—Hola, Miles— saludé cortésmente, dejando mi mochila sobre la mesa para acomodarme en la silla. Miles Former era un chico de primer año; igual de extraño que yo, pero con el 'plus' de ser becado. De más está decir que era un chico sumamente inteligente, y el único que no era parte de mi familia con quien podía mantener una conversación de más de tres palabras. No éramos amigos en el sentido tradicional de la palabra, pero podía decirse que nos soportábamos mutuamente.

Al verme llegar, separó la vista momentáneamente de los cálculos que estaba haciendo, dirigiéndome una mirada un tanto huidiza.

—Hola— contestó automáticamente, regresando de inmediato a sus cuentas. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros, procediendo a darle un sorbo a mi lata de jugo.

— ¿No vas a almorzar?— pregunté después de un rato, señalando con la cabeza la estrujada bolsa de papel que tenía junto a su libro de matemáticas. Sabía que la familia de Miles no nadaba en dinero, pero que él siguiera transportando sus alimentos en una triste y arrugada bolsa de papel era penoso, incluso para mí— Ten, te traje un jugo— le dije, pasándole la lata de zumo de uvas extra que había comprado para él. Sabía que era algo innecesario, pero Miles rara vez consumía algo que no fuera agua del bebedero escolar.

—Gracias, Benjamin— se limitó a asentir, dejando sus cálculos a un lado para sacar un sándwich de la bolsa de papel— El jugo de uvas es mi favorito— Tras eso me regaló una tímida sonrisa que no dudé en corresponder. En cierto punto era agradable saber que había alguien más tímido que yo en todo Ipswich.

—Ben— lo corregí; realmente detestaba que me llamaran por mi nombre completo, otra de las locas manías heredadas de mi madre, según mi abuela Karen—Tenemos la próxima clase juntos, ¿verdad?— pregunté con desgana, pinchando la pechuga de pavo sobre mi plato sin mucho interés. Miles tragó duro y asintió despistadamente. En cierto punto, parecía orgulloso de poder entablar una conversación conmigo, aunque en realidad -y para mi desesperación- Miles no decía mucho.

Y allí estaba, sentado en la cafetería, intentando entablar una conversación con un chico mucho más tímido y despistado que yo, cuando los vi por primera vez.

Se sentaron en un rincón apartado de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde Miles y yo nos encontrábamos. Eran tres. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No miraban hacia la mesa de los deportistas ni de las porristas como todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: si no los notaban a ellos, mucho menos me notarían a mí; podía estudiarlos sin temor a ser descubierto. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.

No se parecían en lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante que hubiese visto antes. Las dos chicas eran polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una hermosa figura, tan hermosa que parecía casi irreal. Parecía salida de la portada de una revista, de esas que hacen que la autoestima de cualquier adolescente se desplome. Su cabello rubio caía como una cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. Me sonrojé con solo mirarla, sin poder creer que podía haber un ser tan bello sobre la tierra, y tan cerca de mí, el más simple de los mortales.

La chica baja tenía un extraño y gracioso aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, y era muy delgada. Su cabello era ligeramente corto y parecía casi tan rebelde como el mío, con cada punta señalando en diferente dirección, y era de un negro intenso. Y el único hombre del pequeño grupo parecía ser de aspecto más desgarbado, no tan fornido como Charlie, pero para nada flacucho como yo o Miles. Llevaba el corto cabello castaño dorado despeinado, al igual que yo, pero en él se veía mucho mejor…

Los tres se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos que he visto en mi vida, aún más que yo, que soy -en palabras de Charlie y Bree- un albino. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de las diferentes gamas de colores de cabello, y ojeras que casi parecían hematomas bajo sus ojos. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, simétricas, perfectas. No sé por qué no podía apartar la mirada de ellos, pero me abstuve de intentarlo.

Continué mirándolos fijamente. Sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran, y me apena decirlo, los rostro más perfectos y hermosos que había visto en mi vida; como ángeles o como una bella obra del Renacimiento. Y por un momento me resultó difícil decidir quien era más bello; tal vez la angelical y perfecta rubia, o el chico de cabellos cobrizos… Me sonrojé tanto al pensar en otro chico como alguien hermoso que incluso Miles, quien rara vez notaba mis sonrojos, se preocupó por mí.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— me preguntó inocentemente; yo sólo asentí con la cabeza gacha— ¿Seguro? Te pusiste muy rojo… Tal vez tengas fiebre.

Negué de inmediato y, sin poder evitarlo, volví la vista hacia los tres jóvenes, quienes parecían intercambiar algunas palabras entre ellos.

— ¿Qué tanto ves?— inquirió Miles, al fin vencido por la curiosidad, posando sus ojos en la misma dirección en la que iban los míos— ¡Ah!— Exclamó— Ya notaste a los nuevos...

— ¿Nuevos?— pregunté mecánicamente, creo que gritando, porque de inmediato media cafetería pareció girarse en mi dirección y se oyeron débiles risillas esparcidas por todo el lugar. En ese momento creí que el sonrojo me mataría, por lo que me quedé muy quieto, esperando a que las risas cesaran y cada quien regresara a lo suyo, rogando porque los chicos nuevos no estuvieran mirándome también— ¿Nuevos?— repetí en voz baja, casi susurrando, e inclinándome hacia delante, en señal de complicidad.

Miles asintió con la cabeza.

—La rubia se llama Rosalie; es muy bonita, ¿no lo crees?— comentó en un repentino ataque de complicidad; y yo sólo asentí, poderosamente interesado en lo que tuviera que agregar— La bajita es Alice. Rosalie y Alice Cullen, así se llaman. Hoy es su primer día, y estamos juntos en Química.

Al oír esa información fruncí los labios con intriga.

— ¿Son hermanas?— pregunté con auténtica curiosidad, alzando un poco el tono de mi voz, pero Miles sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. Cuando se presentaron a la clase solo dieron sus nombres, y dijeron que venían de Alaska.

— ¿Y el chico?— pregunté de inmediato, como desestimando a las dos chicas y sorprendiéndome a mi mismo por esa acción. Y no pude más que ruborizarme al darme cuenta de que estaba tan interesado en un chico en vez de en dos mujeres, pero para mi profunda decepción, Miles volvió a encogerse de hombros, dando a entender que no sabía nada al respecto.

—Te refieres al que está con Rosalie y Alice, ¿verdad?— me preguntó, señalando a aquel joven con la mirada.

Y de repente, el chico de cabello cobrizo miró a Miles durante una fracción de segundo, y después, sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos.

Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, que ya estaba rojo de la vergüenza. Su rostro no había denotado interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva; era como si hubiera oído que Miles se hablaba de él y hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.

Avergonzado, Miles bajó la mirada y la centró sobre la mesa, al igual que yo.

—No sé cómo se…— comenzó a decir, antes de ser abruptamente interrumpido.

—Su nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen— dijo una voz detrás de nosotros asustándome— Y sí, los tres son hermanos.

— ¡Charlie!— exclamé con enojo cuando mi hermano se sentó frente a mí, con su clásica sonrisa de triunfador.

—Tranquilo Benny-Boo. No fue para tanto— se excusó, bebiéndose lo que quedaba de mi jugo de un sorbo— Sí que tenía sed… Ah, ¿qué hay, Milton?— saludó a mi acompañante, alzando el mentón con arrogancia.

—Es Miles…— lo corrigió mi amigo, bajito y entre dientes, pero aun así lo oímos fuerte y claro.

—Sí, lo que sea— Charlie se giró hacia mí, clavando un tenedor en mi almuerzo— ¿Pechuga desgrasada y brócoli? ¿Es en serio, Ben? ¿Acaso te volviste mujer a qué?— exclamó con sorna, prácticamente devorándose el pavo de un bocado— Por eso no creces, Benny-Boo. Los verdaderos hombres saben disfrutar de una buena hamburguesa.

— ¡En primera, el que no sea un mastodonte como tú no quiere decir que sea un pigmeo!— bramé, defendiendo mi metro setenta y cinco de altura; nada despreciable, pero que sin duda se lucía mucho menos junto al metro noventa de mi hermano— Y en segunda, ¡deja de comerte mi comida!

Charlie se golpeó toscamente el pecho al oírme, metiéndose el último brócoli de mi plato a la boca frente a mis ojos.

— ¡Pero que humor!— farfulló— No te preocupes, envié a alguien por mi almuerzo y no debe tardar— comentó con disimulo, recargando la cabeza sobre la palma abierta de su mano derecha mientras se miraba las uñas de su otra mano con desinterés.

Suspiré, cerrando los ojos un momento mientras me calmaba. Sabía que nada se le escapaba a Charlie por lo que, de seguro, estaba completamente al tanto de los nuevos.

— ¿Dijiste…?— comencé a decir, algo dudoso; me aclaré la garganta y proseguí— Dijiste que _su _nombre es Edward, ¿verdad?— los ojos de Charlie brillaron de emoción, y él dejó de balancear el tenedor entre sus dedos para volver a mirarme.

—Sí.

Rodé los ojos y casi comienzo a jalarme del cabello por el despreocupado tono de su voz; era obvio que intentaba molestarme. Y normalmente sólo lo ignoraría, pero esa vez estaba demasiado interesado en saber más acerca de él…ellos.

— ¿Y?— continué, en tono molesto.

— ¿Y?— me contestó él, notablemente divertido, cosa que sólo logró exasperarme mucho más. Pero no dije nada, y, volteando el rostro, decidí contemplar las 'interesantes' agujetas de mis zapatos.

Charlie resopló y me sonrió.

—Sus nombres son Rosalie, Alice y Edward Cullen. Vienen de Juneau, Alaska— frunció levemente los labios mientras comenzaba a jugar con el brócoli sobre mi plato— Son nombres bastante anticuados, ¿no lo crees?— Yo solo me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Entonces sí son hermanos?— preguntó Miles repentinamente, también interesado en la conversación; Charlie lo contempló de reojo un instante.

—Según tengo entendido, son los hijos adoptivos del nuevo doctor del pueblo y su esposa. Lo cual es extraño, porque conocí al doctor Cullen y no debe tener más de unos… no sé, veinte y tantos…

— ¿Son adoptados?

Charlie meneó la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

—También supe que tienen dos hermanos mayores que estudian en la universidad.

— ¿Y cómo es que tú sabes todo eso?— lo increpé, ligeramente molesto al notar que, si Charlie se había tomado su tiempo para averiguar todo sobre los Cullen, de seguro tenía algún interés particular por uno de ellos.

Mi hermano sonrió de lado, despeinándose el cabello con gesto engreído.

—Tengo mis contactos…— le dirigí una mirada recelosa al oír eso, cosa que él notó de inmediato— Bueno, me gusta la rubia, ¿satisfecho?— admitió al fin, acomodando los codos sobre la mesa para luego recargar la cabeza entre sus manos— Esta mañana la invité a salir, pero me dijo que no, ¿puedes creerlo?— sonreí de medio lado como toda respuesta. Al fin había alguien que no caía a los pies de mi hermano. La tal Rosalie comenzaba a agradarme.

En ese momento, uno de los 'adeptos' de Charlie llegó con lo que parecía ser el almuerzo de mi hermano; él se concentró en su comida y Miles había vuelto a sumirse en sus cálculos, por lo que, ya sin interrupciones, me dediqué a seguir escrutando a los Cullen con la mirada. Y de pronto, experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio. Compasión porque, a pesar de su belleza, ellos eran 'los nuevos' en el pueblo, y se notaba que no parecían encajar muy bien entre los demás. Alivio porque, al ser ellos nuevos en Ipswich aún no debían conocer a nadie, lo que me daba una pequeña –y remota- posibilidad de al fin poder hacer algún amigo que no me conociera como 'el nerd' de la escuela.

Mientras cavilaba acerca de las nuevas amistades que podría hacer, el chico Cullen levantó la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión, con una palpable curiosidad. Cuando desvíe los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha, como si no hubiera logrado algo que se había propuesto al mirarme.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que era su nombre?— pregunté despistadamente, intentando crear un nuevo tema de conversación, pero aun así mirando de soslayo al chico pálido, descubriendo, con horror, que seguía mirándome; pero no con burla como los demás estudiantes. Su rostro reflejaba una ligera contrariedad, y sus ojos se abrieron mucho de pronto. Yo sólo volví a desviar la vista, completamente apenado.

Adiós a toda posibilidad de hacer un nuevo amigo.

—Se llama Edward— contestó Charlie, con la boca llena y una suspicaz mirada en el rostro— ¿Por qué?

Me mordí el labio mientras intentaba ocultar el sonrojo de mis mejillas. Entonces volví a mirarlo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si estuviera sonriendo. Desvíe la mirada una última vez y me aseguré de no volver la vista en esa dirección. Pocos minutos después, los tres 'hermanos' Cullen abandonaron su mesa. Todos se movían con elegancia, aún el chico, y todos lucían tan pulcros y alineados como Charlie; incluso el uniforme les sentaba de maravilla. Los miré mientras salían de la cafetería, pero el tal Edward no volvió a mirarme.

Mi hermano permaneció en mi mesa unos minutos más, terminando su comida con calma. En ese momento bufé, dándome cuanta de que Charlie se había comido mi almuerzo sin que yo probara siquiera un bocado.

Suspiré, y la campana anunciando el final del almuerzo sonó.

Me despedí de mi hermano con una seña y fui con Miles hacia el aula de matemáticas. Por suerte, él y yo compartíamos esa clase, por lo que no debía preocuparme por conseguir un compañero de banco.

Poco antes de llegar al aula, Miles dijo que debía ir al baño. Yo me ofrecí a acompañarlo y a cuidar de sus libros, pese a que no me apetecía llegar tarde a clase; y para mi mala suerte, ya todos estaban en sus lugares cuando entramos al aula.

No había lugares asignados, aun así, me molesté ligeramente al notar que mi lugar habitual había sido ocupado por dos chicas que no conocía. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, todas excepto una. Miles de inmediato corrió a ocupar el único lugar vacío delante de la clase mientras yo seguía buscando con la mirada, esperando encontrar un lugar antes de que el profesor llegase y poder que ahorrarme la vergüenza. Reconocí a Edward Cullen, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por el extraño color de su cabello. No sé por qué, pero tragué duro y lo miré de soslayo mientras, sin más alternativa, caminaba hacia él. Entonces, cuando llegué a su lado, él se puso rígido en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de los más extraña, confusa, hostil, desdeñosa.

Completamente pasmado, bajé la cabeza y, milagrosamente, logré articular un débil 'con permiso' para poder sentarme a su lado. Él, sin apartar aquella extraña mirada de mí, solo se puso de pie, acercándose al profesor Wells -que acababa de entrar al aula- con un papel en la mano, esperando a que él se lo firmara. Yo aproveché el momento para sentarme en la silla junto a la suya, hundiéndome en mi asiento mientras intentaba asegurarme de que no había ningún otro lugar vacío. Coloqué mi libro sobre la mesa y él regreso a su lugar. Lo miré de reojo y vi como deslizaba su silla, acomodándose al otro extremo del banco, inclinándose hacia el lado opuesto al mío y sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. Olí mis axilas con disimulo, al igual que mis ropas. Olía al suavizante de ropas que mi madre siempre usaba; una mezcla de flores silvestres, según leí un día en la etiqueta. Entonces intenté oler mi cabello -que me llegaba poco más debajo de la oreja- pero me fue casi imposible; aunque, por lo que pude percibir, olía a fresas, puesto que esa mañana me lo había lavado con el shampoo favorito de mamá.

¿Acaso mi olor a fresas lo ofendería de alguna manera?

¡Maldición!

Tal vez me consideraría un 'anormal' por andar por ahí oliendo a fresas. La sola idea bastó para desesperarme.

Suspirando hondo, intenté calmar el rubor de mis mejillas.

Alcé la mirada, esbozando mi mejor cara de póker e intenté concentrarme en la clase, la cual trataba de trigonometría, un tema que se me daba bastante bien. Aun así, me recargué sobre la mesa y tomé apunte de todo, intentando perderme en la clase. Pero la determinación me duró lo que un suspiro, y, sin poder controlarme, de vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo a mi compañero. Éste seguía rígido en esa extraña postura, y lo más alejado posible de mí durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había quitado la chaqueta y se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle al antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. En ese momento me aterró la idea de pensar que podía estar esperando pacientemente para golpearme.

La clase me pareció eterna, sobre todo, ante la incertidumbre de no saber si Edward Cullen iba a golpearme por mirarlo o no. Pese al miedo que comenzaba a invadirme, de reojo esperaba que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza. Pero no lo abrió. Continuó sentado, tan inmóvil que, por un segundo, dudé que estuviera respirando.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma todos los días? Sabía que yo era extraño, pero él comenzaba a asustarme. Aunque su actitud no podía deberse a mí… después de todo, él no me conocía ni yo a él.

Me atreví a mirarlo de reojo una vez más y lo lamenté de inmediato. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros llenos de repugnancia, provocando que un estremecimiento me atravesara, y como un tonto intenté alejarme mucho más de él, casi cayendo de mi banco por lo torpe de mis movimientos.

El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto que casi hace que vuelva a caerme, y Edward Cullen abandonó su asiento. Se levantó con rabia de espaldas a mí -era mucho más alto de lo que me había parecido a la distancia- y salió del aula antes de que alguno de nuestros compañeros se hubiera levantado de su asiento.

Yo me quedé en mi lugar, demasiado aterrado como para moverme de allí.

El intenso calor en mis mejillas había abierto paso a la extrema palidez. Y, repentinamente, todo el terror se había convertido en enojo. Enojo que de inmediato intenté reprimir, pues tengo la vergonzosa costumbre de llorar cuando me enfado. Otro 'defecto' heredado de mi querida progenitora.

Así que, tras inspirar y exhalar varias veces, finalmente me decidí a dirigirme hacia mi siguiente clase, sin ánimo alguno.

Era comprensible no agradarle a las personas por ser un 'matado' o un 'raro', pero ¿comenzar a caerle mal a la gente pese a que ni siquiera te conocen? Eso debía ser una nueva marca o algo así, estoy seguro.

Gracias a Dios, el resto de las clases fueron normales; es decir, no me crucé con ningún Cullen por el camino.

A la hora de la salida, me encontraba guardando mis libros en mi casillero como era mi costumbre, y en eso estaba, hasta que sentí como alguien picaba dolorosamente mis costillas.

— ¡Benny-Boo!— no demostré ninguna clase de emoción cuando Charlie se colocó a mi lado, sonriéndome, como era su costumbre. Realmente no estaba de ánimos para seguirle el juego ese día. Pero, para mi buena suerte, mi hermano pareció ignorar por completo mi deplorable estado— Oye, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Edward Cullen que quiso cambiarse de clase?

Me quedé petrificado al oírlo.

— ¿Qué?— balbuceé, abriendo mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

Charlie dio una gran bocanada de aire y me miró fijamente.

El entrenador Ackerman me envió con el director para llevarle las listas de los titulares para el siguiente juego contra la preparatoria de North Folk y cuando salía de su oficina me encontré con Cullen hablando con la secretaria, y ésta le dijo que era imposible sacarlo de esa clase de matemáticas porque todas las demás estaban completas o algo así… en fin, supe que te sentaste con él en esa clase, así que, con mi astuta mente de detective, deduje que todo tuvo que haber sido tu culpa, ¿qué tal?— sonrió de oreja a oreja, completamente satisfecho con su razonamiento mientras yo me hundía más y más en mi miseria, sin saber como demonios sentirme al respecto.

Podía ser que yo no le agradara a simple vista… pero, ¿realmente era para tanto? Tampoco había sido agradable para mí, pero nunca pensé en cambiarme de clase.

¿Tanto asco le producía a Edward Cullen?

La sola idea bastó para sumirme en una profunda y extraña depresión.

No lo conocía; no sabía absolutamente nada sobre él, pero, aun así, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de agradarle. Quizá era un idiota por eso, pero eso era lo que sentía al fin y al cabo.

Como un zombi, caminé hacia el deportivo de Charlie y, para cerrar el día con broche de oro, en el lugar de al lado estaba nada más y nada menos que Edward, abriendo la puerta de un Volvo, modelo del año, de color plata. Me quedé de piedra al verlo, y creo que a él le pasó igual, porque alzó la vista y se quedó muy quieto, como esperando que yo hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

_¡Maldición!_— pensé— _Ahora sí va a golpearme… _

Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras bajaba la mirada, y que bueno que Charlie no pudo verme haciendo eso, porque siempre decía que sólo las niñas hacían ese tipo de gestos. No me habría dejado en paz en semanas.

De repente, en un súbito ataque de valentía, me atreví a alzar el rostro y mirar a Edward a la cara, y cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al notar la forma en la que estaba observándome; ya no de manera hostil, sino más bien, de forma curiosa, como si yo fuera un extraño espécimen en extinción o algo así.

Por un instante, me sentí completamente abrumado ante aquellos oscuros e hipnóticos ojos que ya no me miraban con repugnancia.

¿Habría, tal vez, sólo una remota posibilidad de que Edward Cullen no me odiara? Esa idea me causó un ligero estremecimiento de goce.

Era extraño. Si me había sentido así cuando alguna mujer bonita me sonreía. Nunca había sentido tal cosa sólo por que un chico me mirara. Y el solo pensar en ese me causó otro estremecimiento involuntario, sólo que no de goce esa vez.

Repentinamente, Edward separó los labios, como si tuviera la intención de hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios antes de que fuéramos interrumpidos por mi ruidoso hermano:

— ¡Oye, Ben! Mete tu paliducho trasero al coche ahora o…— Charlie abrió la puerta del piloto y se asomó por ella, recargándose sobre el capó para gritarme; no obstante, al reparar en Edward, se quedó callado y alzó la barbilla de forma un tanto arrogante hacia él— ¿Qué hay?— fue todo lo que le dijo. Edward Cullen se giró momentáneamente hacia él; abrió muchos los ojos al verlo y frunció la respingada nariz, observándolo como si lo conociera de antes, y, una vez más, pude ver aquel brillo de odio y repugnancia en sus pupilas, sólo que esa vez, el receptor de su desagrado parecía ser mi hermano.

Él no contestó. Sólo volvió a girarse, se metió a su coche, y lo arrancó, saliendo del estacionamiento como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¡Maldición!— masculló Charlie entre confuso y divertido— El sujeto sí que es raro…

Yo me encogí de hombros y me metí al automóvil, mirando por la ventanilla durante todo el trayecto a casa.

Cuando llegamos, mamá nos recibió con un aperitivo y la noticia de que ella y papá harían un viaje a Sudamérica por su vigésimo aniversario. No le di mucha importancia y pasé directamente a mi habitación. Decidí no comentarle nada respecto a los Cullen, y sabía que Charlie tampoco lo haría, pues no solía hablar mucho con mamá. Ella respetaba nuestra privacidad, y la amábamos más por eso. Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, me dejé caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Realmente necesitaba un descanso. Sin embargo, esa noche no pude dormir más que unas pocas -muy sufridas- horas.

Desde pequeño he sufrido de terrores nocturnos, pero eso no había vuelto a sucederme desde que entré a la pubertad; claro, hasta ese día.

Esa noche fue muy extraña. Quitando el hecho de que no pude dormir muy bien, además de eso, sentía que alguien estaba observándome; pero, cada vez que volteaba o caminaba hacia la ventana, me daba cuenta de que estaba completamente solo. Aquello no ayudó demasiado ya que, prácticamente, era una señal inequívoca de que estaba volviéndome completamente loco.

Curiosamente, la sensación de ser vigilado solo duró hasta el amanecer, cuando, resignado, decidí levantarme y comenzar a alistarme para la escuela como todos los días.

Esa mañana, Charlie tuvo la 'gentileza' de esperar por mí, y ambos nos fuimos juntos para la escuela, cosa que no me agradó del todo. Gracias a que penas había dormido, y sin haber podido probar bocado durante el desayuno, sumado a la manera tan desquiciada de conducir de mi hermano, comencé a marearme mientras íbamos por la carretera lindera al Río Ipswich, de modo que bajé la ventanilla para poder respirar un poco el frío aire matutino de Nueva Inglaterra. A mi lado, Charlie escuchaba una de sus bandas favoritas de rock alternativo, cantando a gritos y golpeando el volante como un maldito idiota, mirándome de a ratos para cantar una o dos estrofas en mi cara. Y fue por su estupidez al volante que casi ocurrió lo peor…

— ¡CUIDADO!— atiné a gritar, señalando al chico que estaba tirado en medio de la carretera.

Charlie se sobresaltó, pisó el freno y giró el volante justo a tiempo para evitar arrollar al muchacho. Las llantas de su deportivo emitieron un chillido ensordecedor, y, tras esa brusca frenada, los dos permanecimos con la espalda pegada a nuestros respectivos asientos, demasiado asustados como para hacer o decir algo. Gracias al Cielo ambos teníamos puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!— exclamó Charlie una vez que se le pasó el susto, en tono molesto; y su grito fue lo que me hizo espabilarme y ser conciente de que había una persona, otro ser humano, tirado en la carretera— ¡Ben! ¡¿Qué es lo que haces?!

—Él puede estar herido— fue todo lo que le dije antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto y salir del coche. Me dolía un tanto el cuello debido a lo brusco de la maniobra de mi hermano, pero no era nada de gravedad.

Casi corriendo, me acerqué al joven que yacía en medio del camino. Grande fue mi sorpresa al notar que, pese a lo frío del clima, sólo vestía unos viejos y cortados jeans. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, me agaché a su lado y le puse mi chaqueta encima, pero al tocar su piel me di cuenta de que estaba muy caliente.

— ¡Está con vida!— exclamé, feliz por no haberlo matado. Me senté en el suelo y acomodé la cabeza de aquel desconocido sobre mi regazo, contemplándolo por primera vez en completa plenitud. Sus facciones eran aniñadas, tal vez tendría mi edad o era un poco más joven; sin embargo, su cuerpo era inmenso, aún más grande y musculoso que el de Charlie. El chico tenía cabello negro y corto. Su piel era de un tono rojizo. No era difícil adivinar que debía pertenecer a una tribu nativa o algo así; de seguro era de los que vivían en la Reserva de Sandy Point.

— ¡Genial! Atropellé a un nativo…— musitó mi hermano a mis espaldas, observando al chico también.

—No lo atropellamos— argumenté tras revisar si el muchacho tenía alguna herida, pero no; entonces, él soltó un ronquido y mi boca se abrió con el más puro estupor— Está… Creo que está dormido, Charlie.

— ¡¿Qué?!— se sobresaltó mi hermano, arrodillándose frente a mi para observar mejor al muchacho nativo— ¡Maldición! Creo que tienes razón…— murmuró, analizando los fuertes brazos del inconsciente chico— ¿Qué crees que serán esos tatuajes?— preguntó, curioso, haciéndome notar los extraños dibujos que el nativo tenía sobre la piel de sus brazos.

—No lo sé, debe ser algo de la tribu a la que pertenece— dije de forma cansada, colocando mis pálidas manos a ambos lados del rostro del muchacho antes de golpearlo suavemente en la mejilla, en un vano intento porque despierte, mientras Charlie sacaba su móvil y se ponía de pie.

— ¡Genial!— lo oí exclamar— ¡No tengo recepción aquí!

Decidí ignorarlo y volví a golpear al chico en el rostro, con un poco más de fuerza esta vez.

—Oye… ¡Despierta!— intenté que mi voz sonara dura, pero, pese a que de seguro ese chico era el doble que yo en cuanto a masa muscular, su rostro, tan sereno e inocente, me producía cierta ternura en el fondo; como si estuviera hablándole a un niño pequeño— Oye…— de pronto, comenzó a abrir los ojos, lentamente, y luego parpadeó, aturdido.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estoy?— pronunció con una voz sumamente masculina; y se reincorporó sin mi ayuda, por lo que me aparté ligeramente de él, pero permaneciendo a su altura— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero Charlie fue más rápido:

— ¡¿Que qué pasó?!— estalló mi hermano, colocándose frente al confundido nativo— ¡Pasó que casi haces que mi hermano y yo nos matemos, imbécil!— bramó, completamente encolerizado.

— ¡Charles!— lo reprendí, caminando sobre mis rodillas para volver a acercarme al extraño, suavizando mis facciones un tanto antes de dirigirme a él— Estabas tirado en medio de la carretera— informé con voz serena— ¿Estás bien?— coloqué una mano en su espalda como un gesto de compañerismo, y él, al sentirlo, de inmediato se giró hacia mi, mirándome con un par de ojos marrones que desprendían calidez y bondad.

Cuando sus pupilas hicieron contacto con las mías, él abrió mucho los ojos, mirándome como si estuviera completamente embelezado, y yo solo pude sonrojarme ante la intensidad de su mirada, sintiendo como mi corazón comenzaba a latir desbocadamente. Era una sensación extraña, pero no por eso desagradable. De pronto me sentí completamente afín con ese desconocido; era como si supiera que él no me haría daño, y que estaría seguro a su lado. Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder, y noté como en las suyas, que eras morenas y bien marcadas, también aparecía un ligero y casi imperceptible tono rojizo. Yo ya no estaba enfado por el incidente; es más, me había olvidado por completo de él— ¿No te hiciste daño, verdad?— le sonreí, y pude notar como sus morenas mejillas se sonrojaron un poco más.

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

—Que bueno— amplié la curvatura de mis labios y me puse de pie; él me imitó, y ambos ignoramos las maldiciones entre dientes que Charlie lanzaba a diestra y siniestra— Por cierto, mi nombre es Benajamin, Ben Newton— le tendí una mano que él observó dudoso durante unos segundos antes de aceptar, y cuando lo hizo, pude notar los enorme que era su mano en comparación con la mía, sin mencionar el clarísimo contraste de nuestras pieles— Vivo en las afueras del pueblo.

—Y-Yo me llamo Jason, Jason Turner— me dijo, bajando la mirada como si tuviera pena de hablar conmigo. Aquello me causó cierta gracia, pues ese chico era enorme, y aun así parecía sentir vergüenza solo por cruzar unas pocas palabras— Y vivo en la Reserva Sandy Point.

—Pues es un placer conocerte, Jason— le sonreí una vez más, y después de eso, ambos nos miramos en silencio, sonriendo de manera cómplice, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. La sensación era de por sí extraña, pero no por eso desagradable.

Después de mucho insistir, no había logrado convencerlo de llevarlo a su casa. Jason se disculpó con mi hermano, y Charlie, completamente enfurruñado, terminó por aceptar sus disculpas, pues ya estábamos llegando tarde a clase. Le ofrecí a mi nuevo _amigo _quedarse con mi chaqueta, después de todo, había calefacción en la escuela. Él se había negado al principio, pero acabó por aceptar, regalándome la sonrisa más radiante que he visto en mi vida y, finalmente, con la promesa de que volveríamos a vernos, me despedí de Jason Turner, dejándolo a un lado de la carretera. No hubiera querido hacerlo, pero él había insistido en que así fuera.

Tras varias maldiciones más, mi hermano finalmente puso el coche en marcha, y los dos emprendimos nuevamente el camino a la escuela, a menor velocidad y sin música esa vez. Y mientras Charlie seguía protestando por su mala suerte, yo no pude evitar que una sonrisa boba se formara en mis labios, pues, de la forma menos convencional que hubiera imaginado, conocí a quien podría convertirse en mi mejor amigo. No supe cómo, pero fue casi como una conexión inmediata que hubo entre Jason y yo. Algo que me decía que seriamos los mejores amigos por siempre; algo un poco extraño, pero que no lo era para alguien tan tímido y solitario como yo.

Algo me decía que, de ahora en adelante, mi vida cambiaría por completo. Estaba seguro de ello.

Y en eso estaba, mirando por la ventanilla, soñando despierto y sonriendo como idiota, cuando un automóvil pasó furiosamente y a toda velocidad junto a nosotros, rebasándonos en un santiamén y asustándome debido al temible rugido de aquel motor.

— ¡Que idiota!— bramó Charlie, sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

Yo fruncí el ceño y lo imité, mirando al Volvo que nos había rebasado de manera tan brusca, y paralizándome al notar un par de furiosos ojos dorados mirándome por el espejo del conductor.

* * *

**Qué tal? Es la primera vez que escribo sobre la saga Twilight, ya que, personalmente, no me gusta la trama, mucho menos la de la historia original.**

**Aun así, he estado leyendo unos fics bastante interesantes al respecto, y noté que todas las historias se tratan sobre que hubiera sucedido si Bella Swan se hubiera quedado con tal o cual vampiro, o tal o cual Licántropo; por eso, yo me pregunté, ¿qué hubiera sucedido si ella hubiese sido más madura y hubiese decidido llevar una vida humana normal? Pues bien, leí los libros, investigué el asunto y, aunque sigue sin gustarme la historia original, los personajes realmente lograron atraparme, y he aquí los resultados que, espero, hayan sido de su agrado :)**

**No me imaginé a otra Bella, por lo que mi intención fue escribir algo Slash, aunque no soy adepto de ese tipo de escritura, creo que, como escritor, uno debe escribir sobre todos los temas, sin temerle a ninguno.**

**Al principio había decidido escribir esta historia como un Oneshoot, pero conforme seguí escribiendo, se me ocurrían muchas cosas... pero eso dependerá de ustedes; si quieren una continuación o no.**

**Si así fue, haganmelo saber con un Review, si no es molestia.**

**Sin más que añadir, me despido hasta la próxima.**

**Besos,**

**H.S.**

**Por cierto, todos los lugares aquí citados son reales.**


End file.
